


TC days off Headcanon (my kind)

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lists, Master Tim rocks my ovaries, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Random headcanons about Tim Curry and you on a day off.





	TC days off Headcanon (my kind)

* Tim loved spending his days off with you. He didn't have that much free time and when he did he'd invite you to come over

* You would snuggle together on his big couch and talk and make love all night

* Sometimes you sat on his porch and watched the night sky. Cuddling under one big blanket

* He wasn't much of a cook, but he had awesome ordering-in skills

* His hand always wanted to rest in your lap

* He hardly smoked when he was with you

* If you watched a movie and he didn't really like it you could always tell cause he'd start tapping his foot and fidget

* The he would try to distract you by kissing you. And sometimes he would take it further by pinning you down on the couch and give you that look he wanted sex

* Sex with Tim was always more exciting than a movie - so you always happily complied


End file.
